


Священное имя

by fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s02e07 Ka Iwi Kapu, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018
Summary: Кода к серии 2.07. Реакция Стива на некоторые слова Лори.





	Священное имя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271322) by [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow). 



Стив, смеясь, отошел от Дэнни. Он и сам был не особенно рад перспективе ездить в Камаро с разбитым лобовым стеклом, но, в конце концов, им хотя бы за ремонт не надо было платить. И это было уроком для Дэнни о том, что не стоит так неуважительно относиться к священным местам, даже если он и не считал их особо священными.  
  
И кстати… Он заметил, что Лори контролирует маркировку вещественных доказательств, и повернул в её сторону.  
  
— Эй, нашла что-нибудь интересное?  
  
— Пока не знаю, — ответила она, когда один из техников понес последние пакеты с вещдоками в служебную машину, оставив их наедине. — Похоже, что камера — наша лучшая зацепка.  
  
Стив кивнул, посмотрел по сторонам.  
  
— Слушай, — тихо сказал он, продолжая следить, чтобы никто им не помешал. — О том, что недавно произошло…  
  
— Черт побери, да какая разница, какой у меня был костюм?!  
  
— Я не об этом, — уточнил Стив, наблюдая за окружающими, но вспышка гнева Лори, похоже, не привлекла ничьего внимания. — Я говорю о «Дэнно».  
  
— Дэнно? Что? Ты имеешь в виду его прозвище?  
  
— Это не прозвище. Ну, вообще-то, да, но… — Стив провел ладонью по лицу. — Оно ему не нравится.  
  
— Ты все время так его зовешь.  
  
Он глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Вот именно. _Я_ так его зову. И Грейс тоже.  
  
— Не знала, что это такое большое дело, — обиделась Лори. — Кроме того, он разозлил меня из-за костюма, и я ответила тем же.  
  
— Я же не говорю тебе не злить его, — сказал Стив, встретившись с ней взглядом. — Я говорю — не делай это _так_. — Он пристально посмотрел на нее. — Мы поняли друг друга?  
  
Лори несколько раз моргнула и слегка отступила назад.  
  
— Поняли, — сказала она. — Ну… я пойду… — она повернулась и, не оглядываясь, поспешила к служебной машине.  
  
Стив еще раз осмотрелся, увидел Дэнни, все еще оплакивающего потерю лобового стекла, и пошел обратно к нему, чтобы снова напомнить, _кто_ был во всем виноват.


End file.
